everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Daring Charming/cartoon
Daring Charming debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 1 webisode "The World of Ever After High", which premiered on May 30, 2013. He is voiced by Evan Smith in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 1 Webisodes Over an undetermined time period, Daring accompanies Apple to the castleteria, witnesses Raven reject her destiny, and has a nice chat with Hopper in the castleteria. He will have a front row seat on Legacy Day. Right now, Daring is forbidden by Headmaster Grimm to show his smile to anyone because he had his teeth whitened and they are capable of blinding people as is. Apple is not deterred and meets up with her friend. Later that day, Daring participates in the Legacy Day rehearsals and witnesses Raven's first open rejection of her destiny. He will have a front row seat on Legacy Day. Right now, he accompanies Apple to the castleteria. Daring greets Cerise when she walks by, accidentally blinding her with his smile. Cerise growls at him, then runs off. Later that day, Daring participates in the Legacy Day rehearsal and witnesses Raven's first open rejection of her destiny. When Apple's magic mirror is damaged, Daring is one of the people she turns to to lend her their mirror. He agrees to part with his mirror, but only after a last look at himself that takes longer than expected. He supports Apple White during the royal student council presidential campaign. To avoid a bad grade in Science and Sorcery, Daring attends a study party hosted by Briar. During Grimmnastics, Daring is outrun by Cerise Hood. Unlike his brother Dexter, Daring easily makes girls swoon. Like his peers, Daring dresses his finest for Legacy Day and is ready to pledge his destiny. When Raven refuses to sign the Storybook of Legends, Daring is among the students booing at her. Like the rest of the Royals, Daring has a food fight with the Rebels in the castleteria. He and his brother, Dexter, enjoy the new condiments at lunchtime. TV specials He will have a front row seat on Legacy Day. Right now, Daring is forbidden by Headmaster Grimm to show his smile to anyone because he had his teeth whitened and they are capable of blinding people as is. Apple is not deterred and meets up with her friend. He accompanies her to the castleteria. Daring greets Cerise when she walks by, accidentally blinding her with his smile. Cerise growls at him, then runs off. Later that day, Daring participates in the Legacy Day rehearsals and witnesses Raven's first open rejection of her destiny. Like his peers, Daring dresses his finest for Legacy Day and is ready to pledge his destiny. When Raven refuses to sign the Storybook of Legends, Daring is among the students booing at her. Chapter 2 Webisodes Daring and Hopper hear a strange echo in the hallways. Daring watches C.A. Cupid's MirrorCast. Daring witnesses Dexter's outburst about writing a love poem. He greets Madeline Hatter, Raven Queen, and his brother in the hallways. He witnesses Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman holding hands in public and revealing their secret relationship. Daring talks to Briar and Hopper in front of the school. When interviewed about Ashlynn and Hunter, he expresses his skepticism while simultaneously fighting a dragon. He has lunch with Apple. Daring sneaks out to attend the True Hearts Day dance. While he is entertaining a group of girls, Raven cuts in to thank him for a poem he supposedly wrote for her. He doesn't know what she's talking about. Daring bakes a cake for Apple's birthday baking contest. Daring is the judge for the Royal's beauty pageant, and surprisingly chooses himself as the winner, then laughs. As he laughs, he trips and falls on a drum. Daring downloads thousands of pictures of himself off the MirrorNet, but his MirrorNet gets shut off by Dexter. Daring checks his MirrorPad. He cheers for the performances at the talent show. He and Dexter do their family tree project, and they reveal that they are not related to other Charmings. Daring and Apple have a chat in front of the school. Daring compliments Poppy's choice. Daring attends Madeline's tea party. Daring and Sparrow challenge each other, however he doesn't expect that the bet is for him to be able to go on a date with Lizzie. Daring tries to charm her, however she rejects his gifts. Daring takes Lizzie on a dragon ride, and after a while Lizzie confesses that she'd never really been on a date before. They keep their relationship a secret, as Lizzie has a reputation to maintain as the next Queen of Hearts. Daring vainly looks at himself in a mirror. Daring interrupts Melody Piper's announcement. TV specials Daring and Hopper hear a strange echo in the hallways. Daring watches C.A. Cupid's MirrorCast. Daring witnesses Dexter's outburst about writing a love poem. He greets Madeline Hatter, Raven Queen, and his brother in the hallways. He witnesses Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman holding hands in public and revealing their secret relationship. Daring talks to Briar and Hopper in front of the school. When interviewed about Ashlynn and Hunter, he expresses his skepticism while simultaneously fighting a dragon. Daring sneaks out to attend the True Hearts Day dance. While he is entertaining a group of girls, Raven cuts in to thank him for a poem he supposedly wrote for her. He doesn't know what she's talking about. Daring is positive that it is he who will win Thronecoming King. He believes that Beanstalk High is a school for beans and is confident that the Ever After High bookball team will win. He visits Heritage Hall. While playing at the game, he messes up and the team is losing. He has caught eye of Cerise's athletic talent and asks her to play for them. He prepares for the Thronecoming dance. At the Thronecoming dance, he asks Cerise to dance with him. Chapter 3 Webisodes Daring is given treats by Ginger, but referring to what Gus and Helga claim, Daring is not very eager anymore. Actually trying her food, Daring happily eats more. Daring is in the watching audience. Daring is being turned to for advice. Daring starts off with flashing a bright smile to girl students who are very much impressed. He gathers around them and advises Dexter to act more like him. Daring hangs out in the multi-hex with Apple. Daring along with Hunter and Sparrow race each other up the Legacy Orchard's steps. He attends the class field trip to the Legacy Orchard. Daring lines up for the bake sale. Daring hangs by the rink. Daring attends class. Daring watches Apple and Raven's croquet match. He hangs out with Apple at the multi-hex. Daring watches the sporting events at the bleachers. TV specials He attends Spring Fairest. Daring sits on the Fairest Wheel. Daring meets up with Alistair and admires his heroics, but his respect for him deteriorates as soon as he discovers that Alistair brings back a fake book. Daring is passed on a riddle book from Ashlynn and reads it. He turns into a cowardly version of himself and helps a newly-mean Apple with her plans to plug up the Well of Wonder and corrupt Ever After. After the plan has succeeded, Daring along with others are consumed by the curse. After it's broken, Daring and his friends celebrate a day happily together. Daring admires himself in the mirror but Dexter keeps on spilling food on him after being startled. Daring recently received a dragon back license and rides his dragon around the school, prompting his brother and his friends to get on. However, Daring gets pressed charges for being an inattentive driver. He later shows up at the Queen of Hearts's birthday party. Chapter 4 TV specials Daring is unsure of what is troubling Legend the dragon. Instead of helping out at the dragon stables, he admires himself in the mirror. Daring makes an appearance at the school assembly. He attends the dragon games match between Snow White and the Evil Queen, and finds Faybelle sitting next to him. He carries a bag of his hand mirrors with him. When she trips, Daring accidentally gives her one of his own and unbeknownst to him, he carries the booking glass. He eventually gets sucked into the Mirror Realm and slowly loses his sanity after not being able to see his reflection. However, he gets rescued by Darling, who unknowingly sets him free from the Mirror Realm. Daring fixes himself up and tries saving Apple, who is lost in eternal sleep and can only be awoken by her Prince Charming. Daring kisses her on the lips, cheek, and hand, but he does to no avail. Defeated, Daring acknowledges that he's not her true Prince Charming. Gallery Webisode gallery The World of Ever After High - Blondie interviews.jpg The World of Ever After High - Cerise has a cold.jpg Maddie-in-Chief - Royals applaud for Apple.jpg Briar's Study Party - even more asleep.jpg Catching Raven - falling for Daring.jpg The Day Ever After - all-inclusive food fight.jpg The Beautiful Truth - Daring chooses himself.jpg Lizzie Heart's Fairytale First Date - challenge accepted.jpg Lizzie Hearts's Fairytale First Date - Lizzie's not convinced.jpg Lizzie Heart's Fairytale First Date - Dizzie.jpg Maddie's Hat-tastic Party - awkward dancing.jpg Ginger in the BreadHOUSE - the guys are convinced.jpg Ginger in the BreadHOUSE - delicious treats.jpg The Legacy Orchard - Perfect School Picture.jpg The Legacy Orchard - class photo.jpg TV special gallery The Tale of Legacy Day - Royals booing at Raven.jpg The Tale of Legacy Day - frozen by magic.jpg True Hearts Day Part 1 - Daring title card.jpg True Hearts Day Part 2 - making it public.jpg True Hearts day2 - heroic daring fire.jpg True Hearts Day Part 3 - Daring's autograph story.jpg True Hearts Day Part 3 - Daring doesn't recall.jpg Thronecoming - Cerise's proposition.jpg Thronecoming - Heritage Hall introduction.jpg Thronecoming - cheering for Raven.jpg Thronecoming - yearbook photos.jpg Spring Unsprung - Daring's help needed.jpg Spring Unsprung - Coward Charming.jpg Spring Unsprung - opinionated Apple.jpg Spring Unsprung - you're too late.jpg Way Too Wonderland - third accident.jpg Dragon Games - Apple gets credit.jpg Dragon Games - the crowd complains.jpg Dragon Games - blasted out.jpg Dragon Games - Faybelle's dropped mirror.jpg Dragon Games - Daring's mirrors.jpg Dragon Games - Daring wants out.jpg Dragon Games - Daring draws himself.jpg Dragon Games - Daring insane.jpg Dragon Games - Daring becoming insane.jpg Dragon Games - pouty Daring.jpg Dragon Games - go save Apple.jpg Dragon Games - Daring to the rescue.jpg Dragon Games - Daring sniffling.jpg Dragon Games - Apple is awake.jpg Dragon Games - Daring kisses Apple.jpg Dragon Games - Apple is gone for good.jpg Category:Chapter 1 characters Category:Chapter 2 characters Category:Chapter 3 characters Category:A Tale of Two Tales characters Category:True Hearts Day characters Category:Thronecoming characters Category:Spring Unsprung characters Category:Way Too Wonderland characters Category:Dragon Games characters